tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyourin Shiki (OP Mini-drama)
) |romajisongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = OP （ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = January 11, 2013 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation cheering Arata, you’re singing the next solo right? Don’t get the wrong microphone. Koi, you run about too much despite not having much stamina, I don’t mind you move about swiftly but don’t act like you’re exhausted halfway through. Here, drink some water. Ah, Haru. It seems there’s something wrong with Kakeru’s microphone, you go and help adjust it for him. Tsk. Is it time already?… Oi Aoi! I want to confirm the moves for the next song, so come here for a sec-…uoo! Ugh! Hey… who was it that put this rabbit at the backstage!? Hah… good grief… You too, be a little bit more cautious and evade the people. You can’t complain if you get buried you know? Oof…(Hajime carries the rabbit). But still, while you’re impossibly huge, you keep appearing in unexpected places and at unexpected moments, aren’t you?…… *chuckles* What a weird fellow. Oh. Yeah! I’m coming! runs to the stage ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ chirping and clock alarm ringing off the alarm Ugh… Nn?…ahh a dream? Uuh… *yawn* Hah… a dream huh? Somehow the dream felt so real… ah, but I don’t remember it anymore. Ah… What kind of dream was it? Ugh, ah… Guess I’ll get up now… chirping ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ taps his shoulder A? Ah…Haru, yeah… morning. Uh..shut up, I don’t look sleepy, I really am sleepy. You know that I’m weak at mornings, don’t you? *Long yawn* Yesterday?……aah, well… it was not early…the gathering……I wonder what kind of gathering was it again?……well, whatever. Anyway, I was told by a persistent guy to show up at the gathering and so I went to Shibuya at night. Nnn? No, I really just showed my face, I left not long after that. Ha… But still, in the end, I crossed the International Date Line* so I’m sleepy. Good grief, I wonder what’s the point of that gathering…… Ah, aah…… Hey you, stop that sly smile. The gathering will gain more value if I go? What’s that? Besides not getting the point, I just don’t give a damn at all. Tsk! I said don’t laugh! (In a playful tone) Aah……Come to think of it…That guy, he said that he’ll invite you next time… Haha. I heard there’s a strong demand from the females or something like that… Well, do your very best when the invitation comes *chuckles* Hahahaha, see? Even you don’t like to be treated as a thing for show, do you? Ah? You’ll refuse before it came? Ha, isn’t that impossible? Because his stubbornness… ah, no… his zeal was the reason that I gave in. bell rings Hey, Haru. Don’t keep on scowling, let’s go. Class is starting. ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ of chalk writing the board *Long yawn* Aah… Damn… I’m seriously sleepy. ..ugh… The end of term exams are already over too. Next, I’ll just have to wait for the winter holiday… Guess I’ll be getting a half-hearted attitude or somehow slacking before the end of the year. the pages of the textbook …aah the textbook My ability to concentrate is almost none. *Sigh* ……This year is ending huh? When the holiday came and new year’s eve is over, I’ll be going to the centre** right away. After that, I’ll be concentrating on exams for a while……and just like that, it’s already spring. Then it’s graduation and naturally I’ll be entering the university eh? I don’t really have time to spare……tsk. According to what Haru said, I’m probably the only one who says that kind of easygoing remark among the third year students? Haha. To avoid unpleasant feelings, even if it’s just outward appearance, I was also specially requested to give out a sense of despair like a typical student preparing for an exam…… Look who’s talking, he himself doesn’t have a bit of that sense of despair and even appeared calm and collected. ………examination, continuing further studies at university, and the future after that, huh? I don’t particularly have any worries or impatience. But I don’t particularly have any hopes or dreams either……the future eh? ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ passing Ah…today I’ll be going home this way. Ah? No, it’s not that I have anything to do in particular. It’s just… I want to walk around a bit before going home. Idi-ot, it’s just a little detour, why is it necessary for you guys to keep me company? Other than me, you guys have prep school to begin with, am I wrong? Hey, just hurry up and go. Yeah! See you. *Sigh* I wonder why they always decided to go with me, aren’t there times that it’s much more comfortable to be alone? Uuh……, ah no, in this case, am I the one that’s unusual? Come to think of it, for a very long time, it was simply hard for me to be together with everyone else. Haa… That’s right, I’ve started to remember. I felt cut off……no doubt, in many ways. ..u, ugh…! Nothing has changed, if I can say so myself. Whether it’s now or back then. For me, even if I’ve acted aloof, it’s not that I wanted to stand out but somewhere along the way, it (the attention) gets out of the line and that’s why I’m noticeable. That is all……and yet, a King? Good grief…..the people are saying whatever they want. I’m not a King or anything . I’m just a brat who doesn’t even know what he wants to do. trains passing A, ahh. Why am I spacing out? Haha, guess I’ll go home. laughing and running past Hajime *Chuckles* At the very least, I’ve never had anything like that. It’s unlikely I’ll experience it from now on. Ah?……what is it? Those kids, what are they surrounding…ah, an animal? Is that……a dog? walks towards the kids Ooi! What are you guys doing? That black one……ha? A rabbit? Idiot, there’s no way a rabbit that huge exists. External Links *Hikari-Kirari - Translation Category:Mutsuki Hajime (mini-dramas)